fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ten straszny plan filmowy, którego nigdy nie zapomnę...
Totalna Porażka: Światła, Kamera, Akcja! - Odcinek Pierwszy Toronto, Plan Filmowy Na środku zarośniętego Planu Filmowego stał Chris McLean, a tuż obok niego stał jego wierny pomocnik Chef Tuck Hatchet. Oboje byli w bardzo dobrych nastrojach, a zwłaszcza ten pierwszy, który wreszcie wyszedł z więzienia. Chris: 'Witajcie! Nazywam się Chris McLean i pewnie pamiętacie mnie z takich sezonów jak Wyspa Totalnej Porażki, Plan Totalnej Porażki, Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, a teraz już aktualnie zabieramy się za piąty sezon Totalnej Porażki! ''Uniósł ręce wysoko w górę. 'Chris: '''12 wielkich gwiazd, no może nie aż tak wielkich... Dostało kolejną szansę wystąpienia w programie by zawalczyć o okrągły Milion Dolarów na tym oto Planie Filmowym z drugiego sezonu, któy troszeczkę się zmienił. Hehe... '''Chef: '''Troszeczkę? Kolosalnie się zmienił! ''Kamera pokazała różne zakątki Planu. Od starych przyczep, która jedna z nich się całkowicie zawaliła po zarośnięte studia, które pokrywała pleśń, krzaki i inne zarośla. '''Chef: I to ma być trochę?! Chris: 'Dla mnie tak. ''Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. 'Chris: '''A, gdzie moja pomocniczka? '''Chef: '''Dakota? '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Chef: '''Zaraz tu przyjdzie. ''Do prowadzących przyszła Dakota ubrana w strój stażystki. Tak... była już normalnym człowiek z włosami spiętymi w kitkę. '''Dakota: Nie pisałam się na coś takiego! Chris: Pamiętaj, że jesteś mi winna to, że zapłaciłem za twoją operację! Dakota: Grr! Założyła ręce. Chris: 'Na czym to ja? Aha! Ten sezon będzie niebezpieczny i zabójczy w historii Totalnej Porażki! Zapraszam na obejrzenie pierwszego odcinka Totalnej! Porażki! Światła, Kamera, Akcja! Intro ''Wkrótce! Toronto, Plan Filmowy Tuż po krótkiej przerwie powracamy na Plan Filmowy, gdzie na przybycie zawodników czekał Chris, Chef i Dakota. Pierwsza dwójka siedziała na leżakach i się opalała, a Dakota ich wachlowała. Z dziewczyny lał się pot co jej nie odpowiadało. '''Dakota: Mam tego dosyć! Rzuciła wachlarzem o ziemię. Dakota: 'Nie będę Ciebie wachlowała, a raczej was! '''Chris: '''Niestety... Taka twoja rola w tym programie! '''Dakota: '''Pożałujesz tego! I ja tego dopilnuje! ''Zła odeszła od prowadzących, a na jej miejsce przyjechał autobus z zawodnikami, na których czekał Chris. Prowadzący wstał z leżaków i podobnie zrobił to Chef. 'Chris: '''Ciekawe czy się zmienili. ''Spojrzał na Chef'a. 'Chef: '''Bo ja wiem? ''Przewrócił oczyma. '''Chris: Najlepsza część odcinka! Powitanie zawodników! Z autobusu kolejno zaczęli wychodzić zawodnicy. Pierwszymi zawodnikami, a raczej zawodniczkami, które wyszły z autobusu były Jo i Eva, które zaczęły się pchać w wyjściu. Jo: 'Weź się nie pchaj na mnie! '''Eva: '''To ty się na mnie nie pchaj! ''Zawarczały na siebie, ale udało im się wyjść. '''Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Jo: 'Znowu ty?! Myślałam, że Cię więcej nie zobaczę. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Eva: Już wymiękasz? Spojrzała na nią wymownie. Jo: Ja? Nigdy! Eva: '''Nie wytrzymasz ze mną i obiecuję Ci szybką eliminację! '''Jo: Zobaczymy! W ich rozmowę wtrącił się Chris. Chris: Bardzo miło mi was znowu widzieć, ale proszę was byście stanęła po mojej prawej stronie. Jo: 'Czemu tak? '''Chris: '''Ponieważ mam co do was plany. ''Uśmiechnął się do nich. 'Eva: '''Mam nadzieję, że jakieś normalne. ''Obie wzięły swoje bagaże i stanęły tam, gdzie kazał im stanąć prowadzący. Z autobusu wyłonił się Justin z uśmiechem na twarzy. 'Justin: '''Moje ukochane miejsce! ''Odłożył bagaże. '''Justin: '''Może tym razem zajdę dalej niż ostatnio. '''Chris: '''Chciałbyś. '''Justin: '''Wszystko jest możliwe. '''Chris: '''Jednak nie tutaj. '''Justin: '''Ehh... Potrafisz podłamać człowieka. '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Jo: Co za ... Eva: ...frajer! Jo: '''Ej! '''Eva: No co?! Model spojrzał na nie kątem oka. '' '''Justin:' Aha? Chris: Stań proszę po mojej prawej stronie. Justin: 'Zgoda. ''Zabrał bagaże i stanął po prawej stronie. Z autobusu wybiegł Lightning, a za nim wyszła Heather. 'Heather: '''Nareszcie. ''Zobaczył Lightning'a, któy walnął głowę w znak. 'Heather: '''Frajer! '''Lightning: '''Lightning nie jest Sha-Frajerem. ''Zemdlał. '''Chris: No tak? Heather: Serio? Znowu tu?! Chris: A co? Nie cierpisz tego miejsca? Heather: '''Wręcz nie znoszę! To tu po raz pierwszy odpadłam przed rozłączeniem! '''Chris: '''W sumie... Nie popisałaś się! '''Heather: '''Och! Zamknij się! '''Chris: Spoko. Zatem Heather stań po mojej pięknej lewej stronie, a Lightning? Spojrzał na nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Chris: Po mojej prawej stronie, Justin? Help? Justin: 'Ugh! ''Heather i Justin wykonali polecenie Chris'a. Kolejnie z autobusu wyszedł Trent, a za nim Zoey. Po dziewczynie widać było tylko smutek na twarzy, a chłopak próbował ją jakoś pocieszyć. 'Trent: '''Wszystko będzie dobrze, Zoey? Tak? '''Zoey: '''Tak, ale nic nie będzie dobrze! Mike'a tu nie ma! ''Tupnęła zła nogą. 'Trent: '''Pewnie chciałby byś dla niego walczyła. ''Pokazał jej naszyjnik, który od niego dostała. '''Trent: '''To Cię powinno unieść na duchu. '''Heather: Kolejna para. Jo: Haha! Chris: Czas pokaże, czas pokaże! Trent: ... Zoey: '''Nigdy go nie zdradzę! '''Chris: Tak jak Gwen nie zdradziła Courtney? Zoey: '''Ugh! '''Chris: Ale koniec tego i Zoey podejdź do reszty dziewczyn, a Trent do chłopaków. Jak powiedział tak też oni zrobili. Tym czasem z autobusu wyszła Dawn, której nikt nie zauważył. Dawn: 'Za dużo negatywnej energii tutaj jest. ''Chris odskoczył. 'Chris: '''D-Dawn?! Jak ty?! Kiedy?! '''Dawn: '''Znasz mnie już dwa sezony, a ty nadal mnie nie rozumiesz. ''Westchnęła lekko. 'Dawn: '''Typowe... Najlepiej jak stanę obok dziewczyn. ''Podeszła do reszty dziewczyn. '''Chris: ... Z autobusu wyszedł Noah i Scott, którzy krzywo spojrzeli na Chris'a. Scott: '''Ty się nic nie zmieniasz... '''Chris: '''Dzięki za komplement! '''Scott: '''Pff! '''Noah: A co tak "uczynny" gospodarz programu robi tutaj, a nie pławi się w luksusach? Chris: '''Odpowiedź jest prosta, Kasa! '''Noah: '''Typowe to jest dla Ciebie. '''Chris: Hah! Scott: 'Jednak zobaczymy na co stać moich rywali! '''Noah: '''Aha? '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy dopiero później, ale najpierw stańcie obok chłopaków. ''Obaj stanęli tam, gdzie kazał im stanąć prowadzący. I wreszcie z autobusu wyszła ostatnia para, którą była LeShawna i Duncan. '''LeShawna: '''O tak! Wasza zwyciężczyni już tu jest! '''Duncan: Chyba zwycięzca, panno wielkie uda! LeShawna: '''Radzę Ci ze mną nie zadzierać! '''Duncan: Bo co?! LeShawna: 'Pożałujesz tego! '''Duncan: '''Bo się boję! '''Chris: '''Spokój! Teraz słuchać! LeShawna do chłopaków podejdź, a Duncan do dziewczyn! '''LeShawna & Duncan: '''CO?! '''Chris: '''Właśnie to! ''Niechętnie wykonali polecenie Chris'a. '''Chris: Skoro mamy skład uczestników to chyba pora na drużyny! Świerszcze. Chris: '''Pewnie się zastanawiacie czemu tak was ułożyłem, ale odpowiedź jest prosta! Motywem przewodnim naszego piątego sezonu jest "Chłopacy kontra Dziewczyny"! '''Duncan: '''To dlaczego ja jestem z dziewczynami? '''LeShawna: '''A ja z chłopakami? '''Chris: Ponieważ chciałem trochę podrasować to i owo. LeShawana: A jak z kwaterami? Będę spała z dziewczynami? Chris: Nie! Duncan z dziewczynami śpi w jednej przyczepie, a Ty śpisz z chłopakami. Duncan: '''Fuck... '''Chris: '''Hehe! Tak więc drużyna Duncan'a, któy jest w niej kapitanem i znajdują się: #Dawn #Heather #Jo #Eva #i Zoey! Od teraz nazywa się Drużyna Dziewczyn! Plik: TeamGirls.png '''Duncan: Co za kretyńskie show... Dawn: Masz w sobie dużo złej energii. Złapała go za ramię. Dawn: '''Pomogę Ci się jej pozbyć. '''Duncan: Dzięki, ale nie trzeba! Odepchnął blondynkę od siebie. Chris: I drużyna LeShawny, w której są: #Justin #Noah #Scott #Lightning #i Trent! Od teraz zwie się Drużyną Chłopaków! Plik: TeamBoys.png LeShawna: '''Niestety... '''Trent: Zawsze mogło być gorzej. LeShawna: Nie, nie mogło być! Chris: Składy drużyn są już wam dobrze znane więc chyba pora na pierwsze wyzwanie tego sezonu! Jęki zawodu. Chris: 'Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem, które wymyśliłem jest ucieczka przed kosmitami! A tak naprawdę Chef'em, który z chęcią się w niego wcieli. ''Stażyści kończyli zakładać Chef'owi kostium kosmity. '''Chris: '''Jednak by zdobyć nietykalność trzeba znaleźć jego jaja, w których ukryty jest immunitet dla drużyny co odbędzie się teraz! '''Duncan: Zastanów się w końcu. Chris: 'Ok! Pierwsze zadanie to odnalezienie, a raczej zdobycie jaja i następnie drugie zadanie ucieczka przed kosmitą! ''Zatrąbił w klakson. '''Chris: Start! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Chris: Chyba im o czymś zapomniałem powiedzieć, ale no trudno się mówi. Odszedł pogwizdując sobie pod nosem. Zadanie I "Poszukiwanie"